


The Quiet Afterwards

by Jestana



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocolypse No [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Don't copy to another site, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29136984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: Somehow, Leia had never stopped to consider what would happen after they rescued Han.
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo, past Lando Calrissian/Han Solo - Relationship, pre Lando Calrissian/Leia Organa/Han Solo
Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocolypse No [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138319
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocalypse No





	The Quiet Afterwards

**Author's Note:**

> Written for February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocolypse No. The prompt was 'after'.

Somehow, Leia had never stopped to consider what would happen after they rescued Han. They'd rejoin their fellow Rebels, of course. That meant a long trip in hyperspace aboard the _Millennium Falcon_ with not only Han, but also Lando and Chewie. Once the adrenaline rush of their escape wore off, Han fell asleep sprawled across the bed in the captain's quarters. Leia _wanted_ to join him, just curl up in his arms and reassure herself that he was alive and _there_ , but she was still too keyed up. Leaving Chewie to sit with Han, she headed to the galley, only to stop short when she spied Lando slumped at the tiny table, his head pillowed on his arms. Biting her lip in a moment of indecision, she walked over and shook his shoulder. "Lando?"

"Mmph, sleep." He slurred, and then sat bolt upright. "Wha-- Leia? Is Han all right?"

She nodded, rubbing his shoulders soothingly. "He's fine. Asleep now, with Chewie watching over him."

"Good." Lando nodded, giving a deep sigh of relief. He dragged his hands down his face. "Fuck, if not for me, he wouldn't-- we wouldn't--"

Leia didn't need the Force to see that Lando felt guilty for the entire mess. If not for him, Han wouldn't have needed rescuing at all. She kissed the top of his head. "Hey, you helped get him back. You helped fix it. Stop beating yourself up over it."

"You're right." Lando scrubbed his eyes. "Stars, I'm tired."

She tilted her head curiously. "You didn't sleep in Jabba's palace?"

"Not well," he answered quietly, stifling a yawn. "Couldn't lower my guard. Just took catnaps when and where I could."

Leia tugged on his arm. "C'mon, you need to sleep in a bed, not sitting at a table."

"You don't expect me to sleep in one of those dinky bunks, do you?" Lando asked, even as he stood up.

When he stumbled, she didn't think anything of ducking under his arm to support him, wrapping an arm around his waist. "Would you mind sharing with Han?"

"Wouldn't be the first time." Lando gave a raspy laugh, and then froze. "Uh, not that anything'll happen this time. Or any other time."

Leia shook her head, hiding a smile. She'd wondered if there was more history between Han and Lando than either had let on. "We're all too tired to do anything except sleep. We'll talk later."

"Afterwards, yeah." They finally reached the captain's quarters and Lando sat down on the edge of the bed closest to the door.

While he took off his boots and chest armor, Leia moved around to the other side of the bed and sat down to remove her shoes. Luckily, she'd had a change of clothes aboard the _Falcon_ and had wasted no time changing into them once they reached it. Turning to lay down beside Han, she caught a glimpse of tender fondness on Lando's face as he looked down at Han. It vanished when he realized Leia was watching him and he stretched out next to Han, hesitantly draping an arm across Han's waist. Smiling, she stretched her arm across Han's waist as well, lightly pressing it against Lando's. "Sleep well, Lando."

"You, too, Leia," he whispered.

At a growled command from Chewie, the lights winked out. Finally relaxing, Leia drifted off to sleep, certain that whatever came next, they'd face it together.

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: they don't get a chance to talk about things until after the Battle of Endor.


End file.
